


One More Night

by ravenhead (socksy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grelliam, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksy/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about how i'm a maroon 5 fan and will not apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten some questions about this in the past, so I thought I'd answer them here ahead of time. Grell is biologically male, but is transgender and wishes to be referred to as female, which is why I do so here.

William turned onto his side to gaze at the redhead sleeping next to him. The night had gone as usual; the pair had gotten into a shouting match about something meaningless. Then, hair mussed, faces flushed, their bodies had drawn closer and closer until they collided. Will going rough on top, Grell's nails leaving vicious scratches down his back until the skin gave way to release the scarlet she loved so much.

 _This is the last time,_ he told himself.  
He hated her. Everything about Grell enraged him. She was hyper, overdramatic, and caused him nothing but trouble.  
He loved her. He loved her energy and passion for life. The way she ran her hands through his hair and knew exactly where to touch drove him mad. She was a drug, and he was hopelessly addicted.

 _This is the last time,_ Grell told herself.  
She couldn't stand William. He was cruel, humorless, and deliberately gave her extra work.  
And yet, there was a softness underneath his shell, if you were willing to look. Sometimes he kissed her so gently, and the way he wrapped his arms around her could immediately make her melt. His usual iciness was intriguing, he made her want to get inside and figure him out.

 _I won't do this again,_ Will lied to himself as he pushed her against the wall.

 _No more after this,_ Grell scolded herself as she pulled his tie to bring his lips to hers.

 _This has to stop,_ they both thought as they sank down onto the bed.

But...maybe just once more.


End file.
